¡Bienvenidos a los 75 Juegos del Hambre!
by HungerGirrl
Summary: "Snow, harto de las rebeliones, esta dispuesto a acabar con todas y cada una de ellas, no sólamente en Panem, sino también en lo que se llama "Multiuniverso". Con la ayuda de otros que se encuentran en su situación, logrará que personajes como Harry Potter, Tobias Eaton, Clary Fray, compitan contra Katniss y Peeta, en los que serán los mejores Juegos del Hambre de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que los lugares o datos, sólo los utilizo para fines de entretenimiento, nunca de lucro. No he leído todas las sagas, o al menos no completas, pero siempre me llamo la atención hacer un fanfic de esto, si ustedes notan algún error en la descripción de algún personaje, su historia u otro detalle no duden en hacermelo saber sería de mucha ayuda e importancia. Gracias. _

Sinópsis:

Snow harto de las rebeliones, está dispuesto a acabar con todas y cada una de ellas, no sólamente en Panem, sino también en lo que se llama "Multiuniverso". Con la ayuda de otros que se encuentran en su situación, logrará que personajes como Harry Potter, Tobias Eaton, Clary Fray, compitan contra Katniss y Peeta, en lo que serán los mejores Juegos del Hambre en la historia de Panem.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow observa a los ganadores de los 74 Juegos del Hambre, en la pequeña pantalla de su oficina, observa como unas cuantas bayas están a punto de derrumbar todo por lo que él ha trabajado, los sacrificios, los principios, las muertes… todo en la manos de dos chicos que se fingen enamorados. Tuerce la boca con ira y siente la sangre de su propio labio, él sabor metálico de su propia sangre le recuerda todo lo que ha tenido que hacer para lograr estar sentado en aquella lujosa oficina.

-¡Los reportes!

Grita con furia, y mira al avox que corre a buscarlos.

Él avox vuelve con varios paquetes llenos de papeles en las manos. El presidente levanta la mano para que se retire y abre el primer archivo.

"Chicago"

Se lee en letras grandes.

"Narnia"

Se lee en el segundo archivo. Snow ríe un poco, aquel nombre le parece gracioso.

"Ciudad de Hueso"

"Campamento Mestizo"

Todos y cada uno de los archivos contienen un nombre y una historia diferente, pero para Snow todos significan lo mismo: Una rebelión.

Un hombre con el cabello color púrpura y un traje color blanco entra en la lujosa oficina, se detiene frente al enorme escritorio de madera, construído y traído directamente desde del distrito siete. Espera a que él presidente lo invite a sentarse, pero él habla sin despegar la mirada de los archivos que tiene enfrente.

-Wade ¿Conoces la historia de los multiuniversos?

Él hombre de cabello púrpura suda un poco y se relame los labios antes de responder.

-He escuchado que son teorías un tanto estúpidas.

Snow pasa su mano por su barba y con una sonrisa un tanto amenazadora mira a Wade.

-Son verdaderas, todas y cada una de ellas son verdaderas.

Wade tragó en seco, mientras que Snow le da uno de los archivos que él lee con mucha atención.

"Hogwarts"

-Pero señor, esto es… imposible.

-No, imposible no, complicado tal vez. Panem es un mundo, eso que ellos llaman Hogwarts es otro, Osadía, ángeles, muggles…

Sacude la cabeza con incredulidad al escucharse a sí mismo pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Todos en su pequeño mundo buscan rebelarse, lo que ignoran es la existencia de otras realidades, la capacidad por así decirlo, de traerlos de su mundo al nuestro, convertirlos en simples mortales, como somos todos nosotros.

Wade lo mira atónito, sin poder creer que él presidente Snow estuviese diciéndole todo aquello.

-Pero señor ¿Cómo podríamos traerlos aquí?

Snow se pone de pie y palmea el hombro de Wade.

-Lo único que necesitas saber es... Jeanine Matthews

El terrible olor que sale de la boca de Snow pone más nervioso a Wade.

-Tenemos la temática del Quarter Quell ¿señor?

El presidente le sonríe y Wade sonríe también, su mirada se ilumina con rapidez, sus primeros Juegos como organizador iban a ser los más exitosos en toda la historia de aquellos Juegos, sólo tenía que averiguar quien era Jeanine Matthews y cómo lograría tenerla en Panem.


End file.
